Black: Order of The Phoenix
by Aaliyah Lampley
Summary: A girl just lost her mother and her happiness in one day. She moves to London to live with her father Sirius Black. She meets a boy who could change her life forever?


p style="text-align: left;"em Beginning of Flashback/em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em "Mom, can I borrow your red lipstick?" I asked. "Yes Allie can you grab me ahhhhh!" my mom screamed. I ran to her room to find her being stabbed to death by the death-eater Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus. They were using the Imperio curse. They were making her stab herself. That is when I saw my mother look at me and take her last breath. Her face was now pale, but her eyes still staring into my soul. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em That is when Bellatrix saw me and stunned me with the Incarcerous spell. She looked at me with evil in her eyes as if I was staring at the devil. That's when all hell broke loose. She started to use the C/ememruciatus /emem curse on me and all I could do was scream since I am tied up in ropes. She then untied the ropes, so I thought I would be able to run to my room and grab my wand. So I started running and then she stupefied me into the bookcase on the wall. She then pulled me back towards her and started to strip me of my clothes until I was completely nude. She the started to speak but I couldn't hear her from the sound of my sobs. That's when I felt knifes pierce into my arms, legs, stomach, and my back. After that, all I could see was darkness./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em I woke up to large puddles of blood all around me. But then, I look up because I hear a whoosh sound and see a man with brown and black wavy hair and grey eyes. "Dad?" I ask but then, I close my eyes and see darkness all over again./em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em I woke up again and I am in a place that I don't know. That's when the same man came into the room and sat next to me. He looks so much like me. We have the same eye color and hair color with the same sharp jawline. " Are you okay?" he asks. I glare at him and say, " So you show up 13 years later. I was one when you took off and came back to London. Mom has been a single mom since I was one. We lived in New York and she was always working to afford me. And I loved her and she is gone. I am 14 and I just lost my mom. So no. I am not okay. Aren't you suppose to be in Azkaban for killing 13 muggles?" He looks at me apologetically. " I am so sorry about your mum. And I got out. And then I came here." He says. "Can I sleep now?" He nods his head. /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em End of Flashback: 8 months later/emem /em/p  
p style="text-align: left;"em /em"Okay so I know this is your fifth year at a wizarding school sweetheart, but is your first year at Hogwarts. So I bought you a Eurasian eagle-owl, all of your books, and your uniform with some gold for Hogsmeade. Okay Allie?" He asked, and I nodded in response. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me and I hugged back. He then said, " Allie, we have to go to platform 9 and 3/4. We will meet Harry there." "Okay dad." I said./p  
p style="text-align: left;" When we got to the platform, Dad saw a boy with black hair and piercing green eyes, and ran and have him a hug, granted dad is in his animagus form also known as Padfoot. He drew the boy and I into a empty room in the station and changed back into his human form. "Dad are you bloody mad!" I asked ( yes I said bloody mad and other English slang because I have been with him for almost a year now). "What is life without a little risk? So Harry this is my daughter, Aaliyah. And Aaliyah, this is Harry Potter." He says. We shake hands and smile at each-other and I am blushing like crazy and so is he. " I know who you are Harry Potter. Also just call me Allie. Everybody does." I say as I'm still smiling. He says now smirking, " I also know who you are Allie. Sirius talks about you all the time." I am now smiling even bigger. Dad then fake coughs to get us to stop staring at each-other and speaks, " You kids should get going. Trains about to leave." He hugs Harry and whispers something in his ear and then harry grabs his trolley and owl and waits for me. Dad looks at me and hugs me tight and kisses my forehead and says, " You be safe, and remember you are in Gryffindor house with Harry. I love you...so much." I say, " I love you too dad. Goodbye." he nods in response and and I grab the trolley and my owl and go with Harry to the train and we board the Hogwarts Express and go into our own separate compartment and talk all the way to Hogwarts./p  
p style="text-align: left;"em /em/p 


End file.
